


Early Gift

by Nyx_Ships



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Christmas Eve Smut, Forgive my sins, M/M, brohm, first smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx_Ships/pseuds/Nyx_Ships
Summary: Bryce gives Ryan an early Christmas present.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon that requested submissive!Ohm. 
> 
>  
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this, it really took me out of my comfort zone, and it gave me the perfect opportunity to merge my first Christmas Brohm as well as my first smut fic. I know I'm a week I'll hate it, but I hope you guys can find some good in the clusterfuck (no pun intended) of word.
> 
> Enjoy this Christmas sin, friends. :3

__________________________

  
"Fuck, Bryce...."

His fingers tightened on the wood of the desk beneath him, nails digging into his hips, eyes shut tightly as a wave of pleasure passed through him, sending him into a mess of moans and pants, wanting-no-needing more.

He bit his lip to keep from moaning out again as a pair of lips latched onto his shoulder, leaving small kisses and noticeable bites, showing that he belonged to someone, and everyone would know it.

Not that everyone didn't already know, but it didn't hurt to make it extra clear. At least on the blonde's side of things.

It was a tad bit embarrassing, walking around with hickeys that he tried so hard to cover up, but couldn't without extra apparel like a scarf or a turtleneck.

The blonde found it funny, probably because when people asked about it, Ryan stumbled for an answer, which would always lead to him laughing and raising a suggestive brow.

Ryan couldn't complain though, because at the end of the day, it felt amazing in the moment, and it made Bryce laugh. Two things he thoroughly enjoyed.

His back arched when he was brought out of his thoughts as the pace quickened, goosebumps raising on skin when his lover snaked a hand up Ryan's shirt, tracing small circles on his chest and tapping his fingers against his stomach lightly.

Ryan shuddered when the voice was next to his ear, his movements coming to a complete stop, somewhat angering the older, but he listened nonetheless.

"Be careful, Ryan. That desk is mahogany, don't wanna scratch it."

The way he spoke, voice low and hot in his ear, was enough to do Ryan in. Hazel eyes opened and dilated, his body instinctively pushing itself back to feel Bryce completely inside of him, muscles clenching around his lover, practically begging for him to continue.

"Bryce..."

The blonde smiled at his tone of voice, completely engulfed by pleasure and want, and he absolutely loved it, watching Ryan wiggle in anticipation and need for some type of release.

"What's up, Ohm?"

Ryan licked his lips, pressing back against Bryce a little harder, a little more demanding as he told him what he wanted.

"I need you..."

Bryce's fingers played with his nipples, eliciting a small gasp from Ryan as he coupled that with a small roll of his hips.

"When?"

Ryan grit his teeth together, completely aware of what Bryce was doing. He was going to ride this out, no pun intended, until the very last second, even if it meant Ryan begging: especially if it meant Ryan begging.

Because there was nothing more that Bryce wanted than to hear Ryan beg, to hear him plead for his climax, the pleasure he so badly craved.

His fingers gripped the edge of the expensive wood, eyes narrowing slightly as he spoke.

"Now."

Bryce chuckled, another lazy roll of his hips and Ryan was breathing heavily, the perfect picture of submission underneath him.

"How?"

Ryan groaned, voice thick with need, slightly raspy, but mostly needy.

He didn't want to play this stupid little game with Bryce. He wanted to be satisfied, not brought to the edge, only to be pulled back again.

He wanted to feel that sweet sensation that would send him on another level, filled with pleasure that could only be obtained through his climax.

He inhaled deeply, his exhale a bit shaky as he felt Bryce's fingers brush against his thigh, body completely sensitized and reacting to every small touch he was given.

His voice cracked, his nails no doubt leaving marks on the wood, but he hardly cared as he spoke.

"Hard, fast, I don't care, just fuck me, Bryce!"

He snapped, and Bryce smiled, deciding to give the shorter male what he wanted, pulling out and pushing all the way back in quickly, earning him a muffled scream from the man beneath him, who was biting his knuckle and moving against his lover.

Small tears pricked in his eyes as Bryce pounded into him, taking him to a state of intense bliss with a little bit of pain, but Ryan loved it, and he wanted more.

The desk he was bent over moved slightly, and he stared down at it, noticing the scratches on the surface, not a care in the world for the mahogany.

Bryce moaned out his name when he felt Ryan tighten around him, one hand finding the brunette's member and taking it, jerking him off to match his thrusts, pleased when Ryan became a trembling, mumbling mess beneath him.

Just the sight of him could push Bryce over the edge, and he knew that if Ryan turned his head to look at him, he would be done for.

He knew that if the older kept saying his name with such desperation and affection, he wouldn't last much longer.

So, when he moaned out his name again, this time with a crack in his voice and a shudder, Bryce bit his lip, holding himself back for as long as possible.

When he whimpered and begged for more, Bryce groaned, the older's voice putting him on edge with every noise, every syllable that escaped his lips sent the blonde into a downward spiral of desperation and need.

But then, he angled himself just right, hitting that sensitive spot, and Ryan saw fireworks behind closed lids. He was washed in this pleasure that he couldn't get enough of, and the scream that came from his throat, the cracking scream that ended with a few pants and a shaky exhale, made Bryce go even harder, faster, desperate to hear more of Ryan's wanton sounds.

And all the while, Ryan trembled, the sensation of Bryce inside him undoing him. He could hardly find his voice while Bryce's hand was wrapped around his member, but also behind him, hitting that sensitive bundle of nerves that made Ryan keep crying out for more.

"Bryce, Bryce....I'm so close....don't stop, please!"

A kiss on his shoulder followed by a tongue against his shoulder blade had him gasping, feeling his chest rise up and down with each movement.

Bryce's voice didn't help any, it made him even more desperate to reach the end with how husky it was, how intense, so unlike the usual Bryce, but just like the Bryce he knew in his alone time with the male.

"You want more, baby?"

Ryan ignored the overused pet name, instead nodding, practically fucking himself onto Bryce, wishing he could see his face, but settling with the feel of his free hand on his hip, nails digging into his skin as he marked him again and again.

"Please, Bryce!"

The brunette parted slightly swollen lips, shaky moans and raspy screams meeting the air without his consent, his prostate getting hit over and over, sending him into wave after wave of pleasure, toes curling and eyes opening, listening to his lover's own sounds mix in with his.

He felt the desk press against his abdomen again, and he knew there would be a bruise later, but he didn't care. All that mattered was here and now, here he was getting fucked senseless over a desk, and now he needed release, he needed to let go.

One more sharp thrust and he felt the familiar heat pooling in his stomach, signaling that he was almost there, almost reaching his much needed bliss, so close to the release that he knew only Bryce could give him.

He let his head rest against the soothingly cool wood, and he spoke, words barely above a whisper as he warned the man pushing into him, fingers tightening and releasing the wood beneath his hands.

"Bryce....I'm gonna come..."

Bryce nodded, giving it his all, pulling out and thrusting hard, dragging out a choked moan from Ryan, accompanied with a clench of his muscles and shaky breaths.

The blonde felt the warmth around his member intensify, and the hand between Ryan's legs pumped faster, matching the pattern of his bruising thrusts perfectly, hoping to push Ryan completely over the edge.

Ryan panted heavily, completely caught up in the pleasure, hearing Bryce's small gasp as he slammed back onto him, trying to get the blonde as deep as possible, to connect with him on another level that wasn't just physical.

"Fuck, Ryan!"

When his name left the younger's lips, along with one last thrust, Ryan felt himself reach his climax, an explosion of fireworks and bright colors burning behind his now closed lids, his mouth in a beautiful "o" shape Bryce wished he could see. His climax swallowed him whole, covering Bryce's hand and the expensive wooden desk before him, not caring at the moment as Bryce rode him through his pleasure, until he too joined in the paradise, the fireworks and colors, the wave of bliss that covered his body, his release just as sensational as the hazel eyed man's, spilling inside Ryan and holding himself there as he caught his breath, his hand finding purchase on Ryan's hip once again, clenching and unclenching as he listened to Ryan's uneven breathing beneath him.

Ryan listened to his own breathing, noticing how shaky it was, as if he had run a marathon not five minutes ago.

He smiled tiredly, there was no running involved, no time for marathons and miles when he had to have this.

His muscles twitched against his will, and Bryce pulled out of him, leaving him feeling empty but heavily satisfied at the moment.

He heard Bryce leave the room, presumably to grab something to clean them up, and all he could do was stay there, leaning over the desk while taking in deep breaths, exhaustion washing over his body as he waited.

He didn't get to be on the receiving end often, but when he was, it was incredibly intense and left him sore for about a week from his and Bryce's  
lack of restraint.

But he couldn't complain, because at the end of the day, it was incredibly rewarding for both him and the blonde.

He wasn't at all ashamed to say that he loved it, he loved when Bryce took control, loved when he was bent over desks, counters, anything really, it didn't matter as long as Bryce was in the lead.

Besides, it was Christmas Eve, and Bryce insisted on giving him an early present. He really couldn't complain about that.

A warm, wet sensation on the inside of his thigh brought him out of his thoughts, and he jumped a little, but soon relaxed as he realized it was Bryce, cleaning him and the desk.

"Did I scare you?" Bryce asked with a laugh, and Ryan rolled his eyes, lifting himself from the desk he had become quite close with, looking around their shared bedroom, noticing the perfectly unused bed that was just feet away, the headboard holding red and green string lights that Bryce insisted on putting up for the holidays.

He smiled at that, the fact that neither of them could hold back long enough to make it to a more comfortable position, and the fact that Bryce wanted lights in a room no one else would see.

He looked to Bryce, his own lips swollen, hair a mess, and eyes slightly glazed over with pleasure that made Ryan blush.

Something about him being able to give Bryce such bliss made him feel complete, because he knew only he could do this to the blonde.

He stretched, looking down at his abdomen and noticing the bruise that was already starting to form.

He shrugged at the mark, not at all minding, it would just remind him more of Bryce, and his little Christmas present.

His tone was casual and lazy as he answered, making his way toward the bed, flopping onto it and covering himself in the blankets, exhausted and ready for some cuddle time that would lead to sleep.

"Didn't scare me, took me off guard, maybe."

Bryce chuckled at this, cleaning himself up before tossing the rag in the laundry bin, his tired body taking him to his boyfriend in their bed, wanting nothing more than to wrap his arms around Ryan and fall asleep to his breathing.

He fell onto the mess of blankets and pillows, finding his way beneath the covers, hand instinctively reaching for Ryan, smiling lightly as the brunette leaned back into him, grabbing Bryce's arms and wrapping them around his naked body, pulling him close.

Ryan snuggled into Bryce's chest, and Bryce felt his heart clench at this. The one thing he noticed (and loved) about Ryan was the fact that he was a huge cuddler.

It contrasted with his constant dirty thoughts and flirty jokes, because when he was in bed, lying there in Bryce's arms, he was the perfect picture of cute.

With his head tucked in Bryce's shoulder, arms around his neck to pull Bryce close, to listen to his breathing and humming, his legs tangling up with the blue eyed male's, just to feel more connected with him.

He looked so innocent. No one would guess that he had been begging for Bryce inside him just a couple hours before hand, whispering naughty things in the blinde's ear and practically pushing himself on the younger.

Bryce smiled, holding on to Ryan, his breaths in his shoulder, in the crook of his neck, making Bryce feel at home.

He had been meaning to give something to Ryan a little early, and Ryan's need for him had given Bryce the perfect opportunity for his Christmas Eve present.

He tightened his grip on Ryan, not bothering to turn off the string lights, enjoying the green and red hue that covered the room. It made him feel at home, comfortable, and effectively Christmassy.

He yawned, feeling Ryan move against him, probably to get more comfortable, and heard him mumble a low, "thanks for the early gift, Brycey." beneath his breath.

"You're welcome, Ry."

The blonde knew, that when he woke up, Ryan would be on top of him, ready for another round in which he would be the giver, as a part of Bryce's Christmas morning gift.

But, Bryce didn't mind, he welcomed it in fact, because he knew Ryan could give him what no other could, and that realization alone was enough to excite him.

It used to be Santa he was excited to wake up to, to rush to the tree, eager and ready to awaken for the holiday.

He was still eager, and he was still excited, but now he couldn't wait to wake up to Ryan, to stay in bed with him till late morning, giving each other different types of Christmas gifts.

That's what really made his holiday. Being next to his lover, his boyfriend. Hearing his laughs and moans, watching his smile, his lips begging to be kissed.

Watching as he gave Buddy his presents, even Ellie. Standing beneath the mistletoe Ryan undoubtedly put up just to get more kisses from Bryce.

That's what made his holiday.

Ryan.


End file.
